A King needs a Queen
by Pikatwig
Summary: Takes place after Xros Wars, but before Hunter Boys. Shoutmon needs a queen, but who will it be? One-shot. ShoutmonXLilymon.


Like this story says, a King needs a Queen. I always wondered if Shoutmon would have a queen to rule alongside him.

Takes place after _Xros Wars_ but before _Hunter Boys_. I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Shoutmon's Palace

Shoutmon sleeps in his throne and he wakes up upon the sun rise. Then he hears a small voice. "Hi your majesty!"

Shoutmon falls out of his bed and sees a purple Digimon. "Gumdramon! What are you doing here?!" Shoutmon asks annoyed.

"I'm bored. There's no one to play with. So I wanna hang out with you!"

"No, I meant who let you in here?" Shoutmon asks Gumdramon. Who replies "Some pink flower Digimon let me in here."

Shoutmon quickly realizes who Gumdramon is talking about, he yawns and then begins to push Gumdramon out of his room.

"But your majesty" Gumdramon begins to say. Shoutmon interprets him saying "Look, Gumdramon, I'm a king, and I got a lot of work to do. Nothing against you or anything. And, also, it's early in the morning. Plus, don't you play with Ekakimon?"

"I've tried to find him, it's like he disappeared of the face of the Digital World!" Gumdramon says, then Shoutmon slams the front door shut. He then begins to walk away from the door, to try and find the Digimon who let Gumdramon in the palace.

* * *

"Man, why did I commission this place to be so big! Where is she!" Shoutmon says to himself annoyed. He finds a small DigiNoir plant, grabs one and quickly eats it. He tosses the container at the garbage can, but he misses, not noticing, Shoutmon continues to walk, trying to find his friend.

Then a Digimon flies down and tosses the can in the garbage. "You really need to work on your aim Shoutmon." the Digimon says teasingly. Shoutmon pulls out his mic and yells "Rowdy Rocker!" sending a fire ball at the Digimon, when the Digimon lands, Shoutmon sees who it is.

"Lilymon! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! You scared me!" Shoutmon tells his friend. "Eh, it's okay Shoutmon, you didn't know." Lilymon says with a smile. Shoutmon helps her up, Shoutmon then begins to blush, holding Lilymon's hand.

"Um, Shoutmon?" Lilymon asks her old friend. "Oh Sorry!" Shoutmon says trying to cover up his blush. Lilymon then begins to blush herself. "Um, Shoutmon. When Gumdramon came here, he told me "every king needs a queen." is that true?" Lilymon says to her friend.

"Not always, though I do have the perfect Digimon in mind to be the Digimon Queen." Shoutmon says, he then takes Lilymon's hand and shows her to his room, to reveal a queen's crown and a king's crown.

"Hey Shoutmon, do you remember the day we first met?" Lilymon asks. "Yeah I still remember."

* * *

_Green Zone, 8 years prior_

"_Hey, why won't anyone play with me?!" ChibiShoutmon asks the residents of his village. He begins to run around and hits some stuff. Then another Digimon walks up to him. "I can play with you. I'm Palmon."_

"_I'm ChibiShoutmon!"_

* * *

"You know Lilymon, life was fun back in those days." Shoutmon says, putting his king crown on. "But it's the present now, and Lilymon, can I ask you something." he begins to blush.

Lilymon, blushing replies "Uh, sure."

Shoutmon walks over with the queen crown and says "Will you be my queen?" Shoutmon asks, handing her the queen's crown! She begins to cry and blush at the same time. "You don't wanna? I understand." Shoutmon says, as he begins to take the crown back, when Lilymon begins to kiss him.

* * *

Shoutmon looks at Lilymon and she puts the queen crown on and says "Yes. I'd be honored, your majesty. Shouty." Lilymon tells her husband, calling him by her old pet name for him.

"Just call me Shoutmon, my Flower Power." Shoutmon tells his bride, calling her by his old pet name for her.

* * *

A week later

Shoutmon walks up on his terrace to see every Digimon, left, in the Digital World there, cheering for him! Shoutmon gives a gesture, and the crowd is silent.

"Attention Digimon! I, King Shoutmon, now have a bride! Bow before, Queen Lilymon!" Shoutmon says, with Lilymon emerging from the shadows. The two hug.

* * *

In the crowd

"Heh, somehow I knew this would happen." Dorulumon says to Ballistamon. "Me two. Nga."

"Yay! Brother's married!" Starmon says amazed!

"All hail King Shoutmon and Queen Lilymon!" Gumdramon yells. Then everyone in the crowd begins to chant.

* * *

End. I always thought Lilymon and Shoutmon would make a cute couple. But that's just me. Don't forget to review.


End file.
